


No Bull About It

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Magic Tricks, Pre-Canon, Pre-discovery of fairy-type Pokemon, Street & Stage Magic, my excuse to write about pink bulldogs and men kissing, the title is a terrible pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Morty and Eusine harbor secret feelings for each other neither know they have. Luckily, thanks to a magic card trick and a stubborn Granbull, it all works out in the end.





	No Bull About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).



> Fun Fact: Did you know that Morty has a female Granbull in his team in Round 2 of Pokémon Stadium 2? I always wondered why he had such a cute Pokémon in a party of ghosts, poisons, and psychics. He probably has one because Nintendo wanted to show off one of the new Johto Pokémon and Snubbull happened to be found next to Ecruteak (along with team balance and whatnot), but I like my headcanon better: Morty is a softy and adopted Granbull from when she was still a puppy. Combine that along with my love for Sacredshipping and a cool tumblr post I found (linked at the end of the fic to avoid spoilers), and you have this fic. :D

Things had been different in the Ecruteak Gym since Morty brought in a stray Snubbull. The pink dog had been wandering the city by her lonesome until Morty had decided to give her a place to stay. She wouldn’t readily hop into a Pokéball—she was too stubborn for even a Luxury Ball—implying that she had a trainer and she believed they were still out there. Morty used his mystic seer powers in an attempt to find them… alas, it was ambiguity at best and death or abandonment at worst. Until the trainer came back for Snubbull or she found a new home with someone else, she had to stay at the gym for now.

He had tried to give Snubbull to Goldenrod City’s Whitney, with surprisingly no luck; she wanted _him_ to look after the Pokémon instead:

“Isn’t normal-type your expertise?” Morty had asked.

“Of course it is! I think it would do you some good to look after the little guy though. It’ll help you as a ghost trainer to learn how to combat normal-types too!”

“It’s a girl.”

“Oh! My bad! I’ll be sure to come visit and give you tips when I’m on break, okay? Congratulations on your new cute Pokémon!”

At first, Morty had his doubts. Would such a timid Pokemon be able to stand living with him and his ghosts? His first surprise was how quickly Snubbull evolved into Granbull. The next one was the extent of her stubbornness; the more frightened she was, the more she barked and barked and _barked_... even his ghosts got jealous of the racket she could make. In fact, the night Eusine came home, Granbull practically bellowed.

~

“Would you like anything to drink, Eusine?” Morty asked.

“Nothing much. A little chamomile will do.” His best friend replied, settling down on the sofa. “It’s been a long day, so I’m ready to sleep.”

“I warned you about Granbull. She’s actually no good being a watchdog, but she can still be loud. Did she bite?”

“I’m unharmed.”

“Good. I didn’t think she would." 

"Haha! You know what they say, her bark is worse than her bite!"

"This is her first time meeting you, so she’s startled. You don’t come around much, you know.”

“Am I that much of a stranger?” Eusine smiled. The pink bulldog rested her enormous jaw on his lap and closed her eyes.

“She’s knows you’re a friend now. She feels bad she scared you.”

“She's your first Pokémon who does.” Eusine chuckled, petting Granbull’s head. “There’s no need to be ashamed, Granbull. I’m fine.”

“I’ll brew the tea.”

Content to leave his friend be, Morty headed to the kitchen. Eusine had been in his thoughts lately, the way he always did before and after visits. The wandering magician would give a call before arriving, giving Morty time to set things up and for his thoughts to race wild. There was always the excitement of him coming to Ecruteak, and the bitterness that followed when he pursued Suicune once more. It’s not that Morty had a problem being alone; he could go for days without talking to anyone but his Pokémon. But Eusine was… special. He didn’t get the exhilarated flutters in his chest when he saw his other friends like Jasmine, Falkner, and Whitney. He didn’t get the thrill he did from friendly gestures like holding hands or laying his arm on his shoulders the way he did from Eusine. He hung to every word his friend said, even if they were similar to what he’s heard about Suicune before, because they were like the rushing waves on the shores of Cianwood and Olivine. Eusine might as well be one of the Legendary Pokémon himself… unattainable, and always on the run.

Morty poured the cups, one for Eusine and one for himself. The two men sat in silence, occasionally blowing and sipping their tea. A strange snore bubbled from Granbull’s lips, her eyes barely open.

“How long will you be staying?” Morty asked.

“I predict at least several days to regain my footing. I’ll be hosting some shows in the middle of the square tomorrow.”

“Several days. I see.”

“I wish it could be longer. But you know how it goes.”

“Yes. Suicune doesn’t stay in one place for long.” Morty sighed. “I have yet to see a vision of Ho-oh, so my training is not enough. It seems both of us are stuck in the mud and not making much progress.”

“I wouldn’t say that. You have man’s best friend with you now.” Eusine smiled, patting Granbull’s belly. “It helps having another Pokémon to give you love and support, especially Pokémon as affectionate as this one. A Pokémon who cheers when you come home, even if you’ve been gone for only five minutes… jumping and giving you kisses.”

“Yes. I think that’s something the ghosts and Granbull have in common.” Morty nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Of course, man’s other best friend can give kisses too…”

“What do you mean?”

Eusine’s gaze turned to what remained of his tea with sudden intense interest.

“Nothing.” The magician said. “...Let’s just get some sleep.”

~

Needless to say, Morty was not in a good mood that morning. It didn’t surprise him that Eusine was an earlier riser than he was, and he tended to skip morning tea. It wasn’t like he did anything different from previous visits, so why was he so grumpy? Why the lingering bitterness? It wasn’t like him to be upset knowing Eusine would leave in a few days to chase Suicune again. He’s done this for what, ten years?

He took a walk along the Bellchime Trail towards the Bell Tower. Ghost Pokémon popped up from behind trees to stretch their cheeks, wiggle their tongues, and make faces at the gym leader in an attempt to cheer him up. Granbull stayed close to Morty and growled at the mischievous apparitions, but had otherwise gotten used to their antics in the time since living with them. Typically the thought of the ghosts sneaking up on Eusine brought Morty a chuckle, but the usual tricks didn’t seem to be working today.

Speaking of usual tricks, the gym leader spotted a small crowd forming in the heart of Ecruteak City; no doubt it was Eusine. Morty sighed, turning away from the sight and proceeding to disappear inside the cinnamon and gold forest.

Granbull gnawed at the cuff of his pants and tugged him towards town.

“Not now, Granbull. Training time.” Morty affirmed. But Granbull wouldn’t hear it. The gym leader often had to put his foot down in order for the pink bulldog to understand who was really in charge; it was something all his Pokémon respected about him. Then Morty remembered… it was Granbull’s first time last night seeing Eusine. She wouldn’t get the opportunity to see his magic shows every day, so they might as well make the most of their time together before Suicune whisked him away.

“Okay, okay. You win.” Satisfied, Granbull let go of his leg, and gamboled ahead toward the city.

~

“Thank you! Thank you!” Eusine bowed to the applauding crowd. “And now, for my next trick…”

Thanks to his new scarf, Morty was able to blend in with the crowd easily. He could see Eusine with all three of his Pokémon out: Drowzee, Electrode, and the Haunter that he had traded with him long ago. All four looked proud of themselves, although a sheepish blush appeared on Drowzee’s cheeks—which thankfully served to make the hypnotic tapir even more endearing to the audience. The magician shuffled a deck of cards, so expertly crafted it was as though they poured from his hands straight out of thin air. Morty blinked and he saw it: a five of hearts on the cobblestone ground.

Was it intentional? Or was it a mistake? Morty stepped on the card and bent over, pretending to tie his shoe.

“Do we have a volunteer?” Eusine called out. His crystal-blue eyes sparkled when he recognized who raised their hand. “Oh, Morty! The gym leader of Ecruteak City! I’m so glad you could make it!”

“There’s no need for formalities.” Morty smirked. “We’re friends, after all.”

“Behold! The mystic seer and the wandering card master!” Eusine announced to more applause. “Who will come out on top? Pick a card. Any card!”

“The five of hearts.”

Morty recognized this trick; it’s one Eusine performed for him many times. It was normally part of a series of card tricks, one that culminated in a grand finale. But this version opted for a performance with his Pokémon: once Eusine had thoroughly shuffled the deck, he passed his cards off to Haunter, who flipped them around and pretended to eat them before Drowzee twirled his fingers and had the cards levitate before everyone’s eyes. Electrode gave a harmless electric shock to prevent Haunter from “eating” the cards again, much to the audience’s amusement. The cards returned to Eusine’s hands, and he turned to face Morty.

“Is this your card?” The magician asked, showing him the three of clubs.

“No… _but this is!”_

Morty flashed the five of hearts, and the crowd screamed in awe.

~

“How… how did you do that?” A flabbergasted Eusine later asked Morty at home.

“Do what?”

“What you did this morning, with the cards!”

“You mean you didn’t plan on this?”

“Of course not! That was brilliant! You have to tell me how you did it!”

“Oh Eusine. I thought you already knew…” Morty looked him square in the eye and smirked. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“True…” Eusine nearly pouted. “Wait. It had to have involved your new Pokémon, right? Granbull is said to be a fairy, which is a new type discovered in the Kalos region—!”

“I don’t think any new Pokémon types had anything to do with this. All Granbull did was take me to see you. She had the sense that you wouldn’t be around long.”

“I see…” Eusine looked guilty as he sat down. “You know, I have been… thinking about that. I haven’t really had enough time to spend with friends. Morty…”

“Yes?”

“Would Suicune hold it against me if I took a week’s rest? Or should I dare say... two? Would I be less worthy if I weren’t always in pursuit?”

“Of course not. If anything, Suicune would respect you even more.” Morty answered, sitting beside him. “What this shows is you’re human, Eusine. You need company like everybody else.”

“I certainly favor _your_ company right now…” Hesitantly, Eusine lay his fingers across his friend’s hand.

“Are you sure I won’t hold you back?” Morty instinctively entwined the magician’s fingers with his. His breath hung in the air as he and Eusine were drawn closer, until their faces nearly touched the other’s. “I wouldn’t want to cage you…”

“I made my decision.” Eusine said, closing his eyes.

“...And I have made mine.” Morty replied, before leaning in and kissing him.

A small sound left the magician’s throat, a mix of shock and pleasure. Part of him reflexively kissed back, but the rest of him faltered and didn’t want to push too hard, like one was afraid of popping a bubble. But once the two friends were sure of each other—that this was something they truly did want—they melted into each other, relaxing into the dream they shared together.

They were interrupted by the sound of booming cackles and shrill barking.

“...The ghosts are picking on Granbull again.” Morty sighed.

“Poor thing. We’ll be sure to give her an extra treat today, all right?” Eusine smiled.

“Yes.” Morty nodded and smiled back. “I believe she’s earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post this was inspired by: https://friendraichu.tumblr.com/post/168566731515/this-one-time-i-was-at-a-street-festival-hosted-by


End file.
